The combined transceiver and radio unit shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,766, in which the transceiver and the radio are combined in a single housing, forms a convenient and compact device for use in an automotive vehicle, such as a car or a truck. In this known unit, coaxial transceiver and radio tuner controls are mounted at one end of the front wall of the common housing for the transceiver and radio unit, and coaxial volume, tone and balance controls are mounted at the other end of such front wall. Within the housing, first and second gears, meshing with an intermediate idler gear, are provided, with the first and second gears being rotatably mounted on the opposite ends of a pair of levers pivotally interconnected at a common pivot which forms the axis for the idler gear. The outer ends of the levers are pivoted on a shaft transmitting rotation of the transceiver control to a transceiver channel changing mechanism and a shaft connected to the radio tuner control. The first and second gears are fixedly secured to these two shafts, and a double universal joint connects the radio tuner control and a radio tuner. The arrangement of the first and second gears, in association with the idler gears, provides for lateral adjustment of the coaxial transceiver and radio tuner controls to adapt to various mounting circumstances.
While the unit shown in U.S. Patent No. 3,947,766 has found ready acceptance in the field, it has a disadvantage in that there is an operational inconvenience since the transceiver channel control and the volume control are separated rather widely from each other, and the radio tuner control is separated from the tone and balance controls, also by a substantial distance. This leads to inadvertent operational mistakes.